An important feature in modern work machines (e.g., fixed and mobile commercial machines, such as construction machines, fixed engine systems, marine-based machines, etc.) is the detection and diagnosis of faults or errors. Machine faults are not only annoying to their operators, but they also are costly to business entities that use the machines in their particular commercial industry. Accordingly, systems have evolved to help machines monitor and detect faults during their operations.
One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,906 (“the '906 patent”), which uses an apparatus to diagnose faults in an electronic component mounted in a vehicle. The apparatus analyzes sensor signals to determine whether a fault occurred in a particular component of the vehicle. Based on the analysis, the apparatus identifies a sensor that is associated with the fault and based on this identification, adjusts the operation of the vehicle's transmission or engine. Further, the apparatus notifies the operator of the vehicle of the identified fault. Although the apparatus described in the '906 patent allows a vehicle to detect and diagnose a fault, it is limited to detecting faults associated with particular sensors. The apparatus does not test multiple components of a vehicle during operation and cannot detect faults that may be attributed to components that are not associated with a sensor signal that identifies a fault in a different component.
Another vehicle fault diagnosis system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,646 (“the '646 patent”). This system uses self-check procedures to test the functionality of Electronic Control Units (“ECUs”) embedded in a vehicle. According to certain embodiments, the diagnosis system in the '646 patent enables multiple subsidiary ECUs to perform self checking procedures to detect a malfunction. When a malfunction is detected, the subsidiary ECUs provide a corresponding signal to a main ECU, where information corresponding to the detected malfunction is stored. Although the '646 patent describes a system that allows a vehicle to perform self testing procedures, the system is limited to ECU malfunctions and cannot detect or diagnose faults associated with components not affiliated with one or more sensors monitoring the operation of different components.
Methods, systems, and articles of manufacture consistent with certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to solving one or more of the problems set forth above.